1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoulder pads for use as protective gear in contact sports, especially hockey.
For convenience, reference will be made to hockey in particular throughout this description, but it should be clearly understood that that is by no means intended to be limiting. The principle of the invention may also be employed in football, or in any other contact sport where shoulder protection is required or desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hockey, shoulder pads in the prior art have generally have limited flexibility, most commonly comprising a vest-like structure, or separate chest and back pieces, with shoulder and upper arm protective pads attached thereto.
Generally, when a player lifts one shoulder, the entire shoulder pad assembly shifts, including the vest structure, or chest and back pieces, and the opposite shoulder protection. The need to so displace the entire assembly necessarily means that more force is required than would otherwise be the case. It follows that the player's movement is more restricted than would otherwise be the case; the player has to exert more force to move, since he is forced to displace the entire assembly.
Furthermore, because the entire assembly has to shift, the pads tend to "ride up", thus potentially exposing portions of the upper body to injury.